


Freshman Fifteen

by Ritsucracker



Series: And Eat It Too [4]
Category: inFAMOUS (Video Games)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Feeding Kink, Fluff, Hand Feeding, M/M, Porn With Plot, Sexual Content, Stuffing, Weight Gain, feederism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:51:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5752642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ritsucracker/pseuds/Ritsucracker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's been a while." Zeke smiled at him.</p>
<p>"It has." Cole smiled back. He reached out, playfully jiggling Zeke's belly. "I don't remember that being there."</p>
<p>(Or the one where Cole goes to college but Zeke gains the weight.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freshman Fifteen

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea I thought was cute. Cole being gone away for a while and to come back to a softer Zeke and finding it pleasing. Cole isn't explicitly with Trish (or Zeke) in this. Also, this is a world where everyone is basically pansexual, so yeah. 
> 
> Also, still open for suggestions and requests. Feel free to leave a comment or message me on my tumblr.
> 
> Enjoy.

"So, college boy now, huh?" Zeke nudged Cole with an elbow and chuckled.

"Yeah. Yeah... Seems that way." Cole laughed awkwardly.

The two friends sat side by side on a threadbare couch in Zeke's new apartment, drinking some beer Zeke had snuck from his dad. 

"C'mon, man. You should be proud. Off to do higher learning and shit."

"I dunno." Cole sighed. "Just hard to get excited for more school, y'know."

"I get you there. But think of all the parties, man. New places, away from parents. And all the hot college girls." Zeke added with a sly look.

"I guess. But I'll be there to get a degree, not have a good time." He said sarcastically, parroting one of his parents' lectures on the subject.

"Nothing says you can't do both. And what your folks don't know won't hurt 'em." He winked.

"I guess so." He took a swig of beer.

"You still don't seem too excited."

There was a pause.

"Maybe I'm just nervous. It's a big thing, y'know."

"Yeah." He nodded. "But you'll be fine. You always are. You're a winner."

"Thanks for the pep talk, Z." Cole laughed. "You should take up motivational speaking." 

"You think so?" He grinned. "Might pay better than being a mechanic."

"Probably."

They sat in companionable silence, sipping their beers. 

"And if you ever need a break from your fancy school, you're always welcome here at my place." Zeke mentioned.

"Thanks, man."

"No problem. Just don't forget me while you're gone." 

"I'll only be three hours away."

"Exactly. You can't just pop in for a cold one after school. You gotta promise to come and visit."

"I promise." Cole smiled, throwing an arm around him.

****

It wasn't that Cole didn't want to keep his promise, but once school actually started he found himself overwhelmed. The classwork was more challenging than he expected and Trish did her best to get him out and socializing on campus. He wasn't able to make the drive home very much. And it wasn't as though Zeke had much free time either. He was busy with his automotive mechanic vocational courses and his night job in the backroom of a superstore. The two kept in touch over the phone, calling each other at least once a week, but it wasn't the same as hanging out. 

It was over three months before they found a time to hang out. It was few weeks after Cole's winter break had ended. He'd spent the holidays with Trish and her family in their cabin upstate and wasn't too glad about being back at school. He finally decided to head home one weekend after a rather long and frustrating week. He got home Friday night, calling Zeke to let him know he'd see him the next day.

It was Saturday afternoon when Cole made his way to Zeke's apartment. It was in the old part of town in a little bit of a rundown building, but Zeke said the price was right and made it home. Cole was glad to make it into his building out of the bitter cold. He knocked on his door and waited.

When Zeke opened the door, Cole was surprised. Zeke had always been on the husky side, but now he was far chubbier. His belly was rounder, now hanging over his pants in a muffin top, his shirt tight, not covering him all the way.

"How's it going man?" Zeke pulled him into a hug.

"Fine." Cole smirked, feeling the way he squished against him.

He ushered him in and they sat on the couch.

"It's been a while." Zeke smiled at him.

"It has." Cole smiled back. He reached out, playfully jiggling Zeke's belly. "I don't remember that being there."

"Hey now." Zeke swatted his hand, pulling his shirt down as his cheeks reddened. 

"You look good, Z. I mean it. It's cute." Cole admitted sincerely.

Zeke gave him a side eye, not sure he believed him.

"You wanna play some games?" Zeke changed the subject.

"Sure."

They shot the breeze as they shot locusts for a few hours. It was getting to be evening when Zeke's stomach growled loudly. Cole laughed and Zeke pouted.

"Want me to go get some pizza? I'll buy." Cole offered.

"As long as you're buying." Zeke elbowed him gently.

"I'll be back soon." Cole said as he got up.

"Seeya." He gave him a wave.

Cole ventured back out into the cold, driving further downtown to find a good pizza place. He finally decided on a place, going in, ordering and waiting. As he waited, he found his mind going back to Zeke's new physique. It intrigued him. He found he liked the way his belly peeked out of his shirt, the way his pants seemed to be strained around his hips. He started to wonder what it would look like full and how much it would take to fill it. Maybe he could pop his pants button right off. The thought made him grin.

He wasn't quite sure where these thoughts were coming from. He wasn't sure he'd ever had such thoughts before. He just knew he really wanted to touch Zeke's soft belly again.

His order finally came up and he took his two pizza and order of bread sticks out to his car. Zeke hadn't locked the door, letting him walk right in with the food.

"Took you long enough." Zeke teased.

"But it was worth the wait." Cole put the boxes down on the coffee table. "Want a drink while I'm up?"

"Sure. Got some root beer in the fridge."

"Root beer?" Cole asked as he went to the kitchen.

"Yeah. They took my fake ID and I haven't been to my parents' place in a while." He explained.

Cole brought back two cans and sat next to him on the couch. They dug in as a familiar western movie began. Cole ate slowly, watching Zeke more than the movie. Zeke practically inhaled three pieces before Cole started on his second. He ate a handful of bread sticks before taking a drink from his can. Zeke seemed to be enjoying himself and Cole enjoyed it too. 

Zeke finished most of the first box before they opened the next. He ate seven pieces in total before he leaned back, his shirt starting to ride up his bloated middle. 

Cole was sure he could eat more.

"Have some more, Zeke. I'm done after this piece." Cole said as he worked on his fourth piece.

"I dunno. I'm pretty full."

"But there's so little left. You might as well finish it off. I'm sure you have a little room left."

Zeke seemed to contemplate it, staring at the remaining pizza. 

"Maybe one more piece..."

"There you go." Cole smiled, clapping a hand on his shoulder.

Zeke ate his piece a little slower than before. After the first, he hesitantly grabbed another and ate it. He glanced at Cole, who gave him an encouraging smile. Somewhat against his better judgement, he took another slice. 

"You're doing great. It's almost done." Cole cheered him on.

There were only two slices left as Zeke bit his lip. His pants were starting to dig into him and his belly was beginning to ache. He looked at Cole who looked back expectantly.

He reached for the next slice. 

The last two slices went down a little harder than the ones before. With all of it finished, he leaned back with a small groan.

"Good job, Z." Cole congratulated him. "Why don't you lay down?"

"Don't mind if I do." Zeke mumbled, moving to lay his back on an armrest.

Cole stood and disappeared to the kitchen. Zeke closed his eyes, feeling full. When Cole got back, he heard him lay something on the coffee table. Tiredly, he turned to look, seeing a box of day old donuts he'd bought just yesterday.

"What's that for?" Zeke asked.

"I thought you might want some dessert." He grinned.

"I'm so full..." He said weakly.

"I'm sure you can find a little room." Cole placed a hand on Zeke's middle.

He began to knead his bloated pudge. Before he could stop it, Zeke moaned and burped. His face began to burn as Cole continued. He had no idea why it felt so nice to have his tummy rubbed. He burped a few more times before Cole stopped.

"Find any room?" Cole drawled.

"Maybe..." He said quietly.

Cole grinned, grabbing one of the chocolate frosted donuts and holding it up to his mouth. Zeke took a slow bite, chewing unhurriedly before swallowing. The first donut went that way. Cole brought up the next one and Zeke started slowly on it. 

Cole wasn't going to have any of that.

"I'm sure you can eat faster than that." Cole held the donut closer.

"I'm really full, man." Zeke whined.

Cole pressed a hand hard against his stuffed gut. Zeke gasped and squirmed a bit.

"Like I said, I'm sure you can eat faster than that."

Zeke doubled his efforts, taking bigger bites, chewing faster. Cole eased his hand off, going back to gently kneading him. Cole fed him donut after donut, hardly giving him a break.

"You're doing so good, Z." Cole purred as they got halfway through the box.

Zeke just moaned. He squirmed, trying to get comfortable. His pants were so tight and so was his stomach. And maybe more frustrating was the tingle of arousal he felt. He didn't know why, but it felt good being so full. He actually felt excited as Cole brought each donut up to his waiting mouth, eager to fill himself to the brim. 

"I think you're going to burst out of your pants." Cole laughed, tapping the strained button.

The donut box was almost empty, Zeke's belly swelling to accommodate the sweets. Zeke was starting to feel sick. He'd never eaten so much in one sitting and he wasn't sure he'd be able to keep it down. 

"Last one." Cole announced as he placed it to Zeke's lips.

Zeke ate it, swallowing hard to force it down. He took a deep breath and felt the tightness around his hips go away. He'd popped his button. His shirt had been small before, but now rode up past his navel.

"You did so good, Z." Cole praised, massaging and rubbing his strained belly. "You look amazing. You're so big."

Zeke closed his eyes, finding himself basking in the praise. He moaned and burped, feeling sick but happy and horny.

"I wonder how much weight you'll gain in your cute belly. You'll definitely need to get new pants. Hopefully bigger ones." Cole laughed as he jiggled his belly.

"Cole..." He groaned, wanting some attention elsewhere.

"Do you like being full? Absolutely stuffed?" 

Zeke nodded.

"Does it make you needy?" Cole leaned over him, close to his face.

Zeke furrowed his brow and nodded again.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" He half whispered.

"Yes..." He admitted quietly.

"Do you have what we need?"

"In my night stand. I don't think I can move."

"I'll get it." Cole got up, taking his hand away from his middle.

Zeke tried to catch his breath, finding it hard to breathe with his stomach so packed. Cole returned with the lube and started tugging Zeke's pants off.

"Thank you for taking care of that pesky button." Cole teased.

Zeke said nothing, spreading his legs once they were free. Cole stroked his thick thighs, enjoying the softness of them. He undid his own pants, coating his dick in lube.

"You ready?" Cole put a hand on his hip.

"Mhm." Zeke nodded.

Cole pressed into him slowly, enjoying the warm tightness. He retuned his hands to Zeke's middle, stroking and massaging. His middle was so firm and full. Zeke sighed, letting his head fall back. Cole began to rock into him, gently at first. He dipped a finger in his bellybutton as he kneaded his belly. 

"You've made a pig of yourself, haven't you?" Cole smirked. "Been stuffing yourself since I left, haven't you? Making yourself nice and soft."

"Just the freshman fifteen." Zeke said breathlessly.

"I'm the one actually in college." Cole laughed. "You've just been revelling in the freedom to eat as much pizza and donuts as you want. Well, you haven't even begun to test your limits. I'm gonna make you huge."

Cole thrust harder, making his belly jiggle and bounce. Zeke groaned, feeling a little like he might vomit at the motion, but enjoying it otherwise.

"I'm gonna start coming home every weekend and I'm gonna to feed you until you can't move." Cole leaned down, talking lowly. "Your belly is going to get big and round. Your hips and thighs are going to get so thick and soft. We'll have to get you new clothes, just to grow you out of them."

"Yes. Please..." Zeke dug nails into Cole's shoulder.

"You'll be big and soft, just for me..." Cole said before giving him a kiss.

Cole ground against him and Zeke moaned before coming. Cole wasn't far behind, gripping his hip as he came. He pulled out and leaned against the opposite armrest. They laid in silence for several minutes, the movie they'd been ignoring almost over. 

"Sorry... That was weird..." Cole rubbed his face.

"Nah, it was good." Zeke laid a hand on his bloated middle. "... Are you really gonna do that?"

"Do what?"

"Come feed me every weekend."

"Do you want me to?"

"I don't know about every weekend, but kinda, yeah." He admitted.

"Then I'll pencil it in." Cole laughed and Zeke did too.


End file.
